Gelgoog (Johnny)
MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (MS-14B ゲルググ高機動型), known as Gelgoog (Johnny) (ゲルググ(ジョニー専)) in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, is a Gelgoog that is piloted by Zeon Ace Johnny Ridden. It is often confused with Char's Gelgoog since they are both red (though Ridden's shade of red is a stronger tone of red that is much more deeper and distinct than that of Char's), even though there is a distinct difference (being that the abdominal area of Ridden's gelgoog is black), as well as Ridden's Gelgoog uses the MS-06R-2 High Mobility Type Zaku II's Bazooka rather than a beam rifle. In the second game, Johnny's Gelgoog is described as a regular Gelgoog with high mobility for "hit-and-run tactics", which description fits for the MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type. Even though both the MS-14A Gelgoog and MS-14B Gelgoog look the same, Johnny never actually piloted a MS-14A Gelgoog. As to that, it is speculated constantly that Johnny's Gelgoog is the MS-14B. Battle Data Move set Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Shoots enemy with Bazooka. : , : Throws shield forward like a boomerang. : , , : Shoots Bazooka three times. : , , , : Twirls naginata to the front while dashing ended by a strong horizontal cut. : , , , : Slashes left, then right, spins 360 degrees while twirling the naginata, ended by a slash to the left. : : Twirls naginata while swaying arm to the left and right. Ended by twirling it to the front. :Combination : Same as ground SP attack. :Deadlock attack: Breaks enemy's guard, then does downward slash. Johnny's Gelgoog's charge attack combinations (C2~C4) may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Crosses front with gun arm as MS propels itself forward. : , : Downward slash. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit. *'Leadership' - Ally pilots will deal more damage *'Pilot Sense' - Increases Pilot point acquisition *'Worthy Opponent' - Friendship level decrease while shooting down enemy ace pilot is minimal *'Charisma' - Earned amount of friendship increases during battle Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Not needed. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: First, join the Zeon party with a high affinity with Char. When he offers the chance to help him, accept and complete Char's request. Then watch the "Char's Past" terminal event. Keep a trust rating with Char and do the same with Kai and Johnny to participate in the "Red Tri Stars?" collection mission. This unlocks the "Solo in Red" collection missions, which need to be cleared to trigger Johnny's terminal event. This unlocks the Crimson Lightning as an extra mission. Need a friendship rating with Johnny to participate in the Crimson Lightning mission. :Crimson Lightning ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Limitation: Red MS only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - An alternate method is to finish the Power of Bonds mission. This requires a pilot to be friends with at least 40 other characters. :Power of Bonds ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Space ::Limitation: One player only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits